wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Znamię czterech/11
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ XI. Skarb. Nasz więzień usiadł w kabinie naprzeciw szkatułki, o której posiadanie stoczył tak długie i straszne zapasy. Był to człowiek wzrostu średniego, silnej budowy, twarz ogorzała, zorana zmarszczkami, mówiła o twardym trudzie i życiu na świeżem powietrzu. Oko miał spokojne, wystająca broda świadczyła o silnej woli. Mógł mieć lat pięćdziesiąt najwyżej; włosy czarne, kędzierzawe, przyprószone były gęstą siwizną. W chwilach wewnętrznego spokoju twarz nie miała odrażającego wyrazu, lecz gdy wpadł w gniew, zsuwały się brwi krzaczyste, czyniąc go strasznym. W chwili tej siedział z rękoma okutemi w kajdanki i głową zwieszoną na piersi; wpatrywał się w szkatułkę — przyczynę wszystkich swych zbrodni. Czytałem na jego twarzy zmartwienie raczej, aniżeli gniew, a w oczach, gdy je podniósł na mnie, dojrzałem błysk złośliwości. — No, i cóż Jonatanie Small — rzekł Jones, zapalając cygaro — rzeczy przyjęły obrót niepomyślny. — Istotnie — odparł z całą szczerością — nie mogę już teraz swojego losu uniknąć, lecz przysięgam panu na Świętą Biblię, że nie trąciłem palcem p. Sholto. To ten przeklęty Tonga cisnął w niego strzałę zatrutą... Ja nie jestem winien, proszę mi wierzyć... Tak się zmartwiłem jego śmiercią, jak gdyby był moim najbliższym krewnym, to też porządnie wygarbowałem skórę temu łotrowi końcem swojej liny, ale już było zapóźno, złe już się stało i niepodobna go było odrobić. — Zapal sobie to cygaro i pociągnij z tej flaszki — rzekł Holmes. — Jesteś przemokły do nitki... A pozwól sobie powiedzieć, mój Small, że się przerachowałeś haniebnie. Jakże mogłeś nawet przypuścić, aby człowiek takich rozmiarów, jak twój Tonga, mógł mierzyć się z p. Sholto i stawić mu czoło, zanim ty się wgramolisz przez okno z pomocą sznura. — Pan tak o tem mówi, jak gdyby na wszystko patrzał własnemi oczyma — odparł więzień ze zdziwieniem. — Ale prawdę powiedziawszy, to spodziewałem się, że nie zastanę nikogo w pokoju. Znałem obyczaje domowe i wiedziałem, że o tej godzinie p. Sholto schodzi zwykle na obiad. Powiem panu szczerą prawdę, bo to najlepszy sposób obrony. Starego majora sprzątnąłbym ze świata z zimną krwią, nie kosztowałoby mnie to więcej, niż wypalenie tego cygara. Ale przykro mi, że zostałem wplątany w zabójstwo tego młodego Sholto, który mi nic nie zawinił. — Dostałeś się teraz w ręce p. Athelney Jonesa ze Scotland Yard — oświadczył Holmes — odprowadzi cię do mnie, a ja zażądam szczegółowego sprawozdania o zaszłych wypadkach. Jeżeli mi je przedstawisz w świetle prawdziwem, możesz liczyć na moją pomoc. Dowiodę, że w chwili gdyś wtargnął do pokoju, trucizna już podziałała i Sholto nie żył. — Tak też i było, proszę pana. Krew we mnie zamarła, gdy zobaczyłem tę twarz wykrzywioną, martwą, wpatrującą się we mnie oczyma szklistemi. Wskakiwałem właśnie przez okno. Zobaczywszy to, o mało się nie przewróciłem ze strachu. Rzuciłem się na Tongę i byłbym go zabił, lecz umknął szybko i zostawił swoją maczugę i cały zapas strzał zatrutych. To pewno wprowadziło pana na nasz trop, chociaż nie rozumiem, jak pan mógł nas odszukać. Nie mam o to żalu do pana — dodał — spełniłeś swój obowiązek, ale przyznaj pan, że trudno wyrzec się udziału w dwunastomilionowym skarbie, zwłaszcza, gdy się spędziło pół życia w ciężkich robotach na archipelagu Audamańskim, a ma się zapewne spędzić drugą połowę na galerach w Dortmoor. Przeklinam dzień, w którym poznałem kupca Achmeta i po raz pierwszy usłyszałem o skarbie z Agra. Ten skarb sprowadził same nieszczęścia na wszystkich tych, którzy go mieli w swych rękach. Achmet został zamordowany, major Sholto żył w ciągłej obawie, jego syn zabity, a ja zakosztuję znowu ciężkich robót!... W tej chwili wszedł Jones do kabiny. — Wieczorek rodzinny — rzekł jowialnie — gawędka poufna. Podaj mi flaszkę Holmesie, bo mi w gardle zaschło... No, możemy sobie powinszować nawzajem. Co za szkoda, że nie zdołaliśmy wyłowić tamtego. Przyznaj, Holmesie, że ci szczęście sprzyjało w tym pościgu. — Przyznaję i cieszę się; nie myślałem, ze „Aurora“ mknie tak szybko. Smith dowodzi, że żaden inny statek na Tamizie nie zdoła się z nią mierzyć i powiada, że gdyby miał lepszego pomocnika, nie dopędzilibyśmy go z pewnością. Klnie się, że nic nie wiedział o tej sprawie w Norwood. — I prawdę mówi — zawołał więzień — nie maczał palców w tem smutnem zajściu. Wybrałem jego szalupę, bo mi powiadano, że żadna inna nie może jej w szybkości wyrównać, ale nie wtajemniczaliśmy właściciela w nasze zamiary. Obiecałem mu tylko grubą zapłatę, jeśli dotrzemy szczęśliwie do Gravesend, gdzie mieliśmy wsiąść na parowiec „Esmeraldę,“ wyruszający do Brazylii. — Jeżeli ten człowiek niewinny — rzekł Jones — to nic mu się złego nie stanie. Szybko aresztujemy ludzi, lecz nie śpieszymy się tak bardzo z karami. Śmiech mnie brał na widok protekcyonalnej miny Jonesa, który tak się zachowywał, jak gdyby cała zasługa schwytania szalupy ze skarbem przypadała jemu w udziale. Po uśmiechu, błąkającym się na twarzy Holmesa, poznałem, że i jego to bawi. — Jesteśmy już w pobliżu przystani Vanxhall — mówił dalej Jones. — Tam wysadzimy cię na brzeg, doktorze Watson. Zabierzesz skarb ze sobą. Zbytecznem dodawać, że przyjmuję na siebie dużą odpowiedzialność. Ale trudno, obiecałem panu Holmes i muszę słowa dotrzymać. Ze względu jednak na ważny depozyt, uznaję za stosowne dodać ci, doktorze, jednego z moich agentów jako eskortę. Wszak wsiądziesz pan do dorożki? — Naturalnie. — Szkoda wielka, że nie mamy klucza od szkatułki, bo trzeba sporządzić inwentarz. Trzeba będzie zamek odbić — wtrącił Sherlock. — A gdzież klucz, Jonatanie Small? — pytał detektyw. — W głębi rzeki — brzmiała odpowiedź. — Sądzę, że zbytecznem zalecać ci najwyższą ostrożność, doktorze Watson — rzekł do mnie Jones uroczyście. — Odwieziesz szkatułkę do miss Morston. Czekać cię będziemy na Baker street, a potem udamy się do cyrkułu policyjnego. Wylądowałem w Vauxhall wraz z ciężką szkatułką i grubym agentem, dodanym mi jako eskorta. W kwadrans potem byliśmy już u pani Forrester. Służąca zdziwiona tak późną wizytą, oznajmiła, że pani Forrester w domu niema, tylko miss Morston siedzi w salonie. Udałem się tam ze szkatułką, agent pozostał w dorożce. Miss Morston siedziała przy oknie uchylonem; jej marzycielskie oczy zagłębiały się w nocne cienie, piękna rączka zwisła na sukni, cała postawa świadczyła o głębokiej zadumie. Światło lampy, złagodzone lekką zasłoną, uwydatniało piękną twarz panienki. Usłyszawszy moje kroki, drgnęła i zerwała się spłoniona. — Słyszałam przed chwilą turkot dorożki — szepnęła — ale byłam pewna, że to mrs. Forrester. Nie przyszło mi nawet na myśl, że to pan. Jakież przynosi pan wieści? — Przynoszę coś lepszego — oświadczyłem, stawiając szkatułkę na stole — przynoszę coś lepszego od wszystkich wiadomości na świecie, bo fortunę. Rzuciła okiem na szkatułkę. — A więc to jest ów skarb? — spytała obojętnie. — Tak, to ów skarb olbrzymi, którego połowa jest własnością twoją, miss Morston. Druga przypada w udziale Tadeuszowi Sholto. Każde z was dostanie po sześć milionów. Pozwól pani sobie powinszować z całego serca. Musiałem przeholować w objawach udanej radości, brzmiała w nich zapewne fałszywa nura, gdyż brwi panienki ściągnęły się. Spojrzała na mnie jakoś dziwnie. — Całą tę fortunę zawdzięczam panu — rzekła. — Nie mnie — zaprzeczyłem — lecz naszemu przyjacielowi Sherlockowi Holmes. Pomimo najszczerszych chęci, nie potrafiłbym wpaść na trop właściwy, bo i on nawet, choć jest niezwykle przenikliwym, omal nie wszedł na złą drogę. W ostatniej nawet chwili brakło niewiele, aby wszystkie nasze usiłowania nas zawiodły. — Usiądź-że pan, doktorze Watson, i wszystko mi opowiedz. W kilku słowach streściłem jej wypadki, wynikłe od naszego ostatniego widzenia. Słuchała mnie z zapartym oddechem i roziskrzonemi oczyma. Gdym jej opisywał, jak zatruta strzała przemknęła nad naszemi głowami, piękne lica powlokły się bladością. — Wielki Boże! — zawołała. — Narażałeś się pan na takie niebezpieczeństwa i to dla... — Wszystko się już skończyło pomyślnie — przerwałem — niema o czem mówić. Możebyśmy otworzyli tę szkatułkę, miss Morston? Prosiłem, aby mi wolno było odwieźć ją tutaj, sądząc, że sprawię tem pani przyjemność. — Bardzo panu dziękuję — odparła, lecz w jej głosie nie było radości, udawała ją tylko w obawie, że mnie urazi, jeśli się nie ucieszy tą zdobyczą, którą pozyskaliśmy z takim trudem. — Śliczna szkatułka — mówiła, oglądając ją uważnie — to wyrób indyjski? — Tak, pochodzi zapewne z Benaris, świadczą o tem rzeźby na metalu. — A jaka ciężka! — zawołała, próbując ją podnieść. — Sama ta szkatułka musi być bardzo kosztowna. Gdzież jest kluczyk? — Jonatan Small wrzucił do Tamizy. Trzeba będzie ją otworzyć szczypcami pani Forrester. Na wierzchu był cyzelowany zameczek, wyobrażający Buddę. Podważyłem go szczypcami. Zameczek wyskoczył. Drżącą ręką otworzyłem wieko i... osłupieliśmy oboje. Szkatułka była pusta. Ciężar jej pochodził nie od zawartości, lecz od grubości metalu. Szkatułka była bardzo masywna i mocna, przeznaczona do ukrycia cennych przedmiotów, lecz obecnie zupełnie pusta. — Skarb się ulotnił — rzekła miss Morston z całym spokojem. Gdym te słowa usłyszał, zdawało mi się, że ciężar spada mi z serca. Teraz dopiero zrozumiałem, jakiem ten przeklęty skarb był dla mnie udręczeniem. Uczucie to było samolubne, nie mogłem się jednak wstrzymać od radości, albowiem tem samem runęła złota zapora, oddzielająca mnie od ukochanej. — Dzięki Bogu! — zawołałem, a okrzyk ten płynął z serca. — Dla czego pan tak mówi? — spytała. — Bo stajesz się pani dla mnie dostępną — rzekłem, ujmując jej drogie ręce — bo cię kocham, Mary, kocham nadewszystko, bo te bogactwa kładły pieczęć na moich ustach, a teraz, gdy znikły, mogę ci wyznać swoją miłość. Dla tego to powiedziałem: „Dzięki Bogu!“ — A więc i ja powtórzę: „Dzięki Bogu“ — szepnęła nieśmiało. Chwyciłem ją w objęcia. Inni owego dnia swój skarb utracili, ja swój znalazłem.